User blog:Jaadowgg/Chapter 335 Discussion
We open the chapter with Gon talking with Ging on the phone. Gon explains that he can't release his aura and Ging says that he probably can't see it any more and that he's gone back to being "normal". Ging reminds Gon that he said he was ready to leave everything behind and that if he wanted more, there will be a price. However, he says that it's a great time to figure out what he wants to do. So, Gon goes back to Whale Island and helps Mito around the house. Gon explains that he didn't want to travel with Ging because he didn't feel "I should be with him because he's my father". He just felt like Ging was this really awesome relative he'd heard about. Then, Mito suddenly springs a bunch of paperwork on Gon! Meanwhile, after Ging hangs up, the guy with the bowl cut informs him that they've agreed he can be Number 2. But they've divided into those who don't want the money and those who don't have a problem with taking it and, to avoid confusion, they've agreed not to listen to Ging's instructions until they've all decided to take the money. Bowl cut informs Ging that they're all Temp Hunters and that it's alright to hate them because of it. Popeye pipes in saying that even as a group they're no match for someone like Ging. Ging deduces that they're all Specialists. and that each of them has a skill required for the Continent. He also says that the whole thing was planned way in advance! Having Pariston remain as Vice-Chairman was to keep the Hunter's Association in check. Pariston is feeling that he may actually hate somebody for the first time. Ging also deduces that "everybody" isn't limited to the people in that room and that "everybody" should know about his offer to double the amount up front. While Pariston agrees to tell everybody, he's looking forward to finding out what he will do to somebody he hates. One lady in the room says that if everybody will know about the offer then she doesn't mind taking the money. Ging says that there is no returning the money and that if they don't want it, they should give it to Beyond. Peacock hair is thinking that the top Hunters "must have some fearsome assets" because Beyond was promising 1.5 billion to the people that are going and 2 billion to the stand-by people. So, Ging doubling that for each person is tremendous. He's also wondering if there's any meaning behind all of this, just to take Pariston's authority. We cut to in da club, where a man in a suit approaches two ladies dancing. He has a drink with them and tells them something. He gives them something to which they agree. It turns out the man was working for the Prince and he invited the ladies to a hotel. Inside, the prince greets the ladies and says he wants to hear stories about what is going on in the world and offers them drinks. Later, in the shower, the prince is talking with a guy named Mark (apparently the guy who met with the ladies at the club) and he tells Mark the problem with the two ladies (they only cared about "fashion and fu**ing"). Next time, Mark is to ask if they know what the capital is and what the names of the goverment and royal houses are because that's the minimum requirement for determining if they're a person or not. He tells Mark that he wants "a piece of inspiring art that people with a future bring when confronted with extreme situations" and to let the other two women in. Elsewhere, Cheadle is on the phone with some government-type guy. He tells her to write up the contract and get Beyond to sign it. If Beyond breaks the rules, he'll be spending his life in jail. If Beyond escapes, starts a riot by finding and claiming something on the coninent, and causes a situation where everything is broadcast to the world, the government guy can guarantee that none of the Association will have a bright future. So, Cheadle makes the contract and shows it to Beyond. She explains to him that he will be under 24 hour supervision, he'll be forced to wear a ring with a tracking device in it so they know where he is all the time and his communications will be controlled and censored by them. Beyond finishes reading the contract: During the voyage, he won't go against the Association in any way and if he finds anything on the continent, it is to be returned to the V6 and going to the media is prohibited. Beyond signs the contract and says that they've gained "approval", but there are three more things they need: "Capacity", "Means" and "Contract". In the car, Kurapika is asked what he will do with the Prince after he gets the eyes back. Kurapika says the after he gets them back, he doesn't need anything else. Mizaistom asks if he resists and Kurapika explains the there were two people who said they wouldn't give them up, even if they died. They changed their minds without dying and he is sure the Prince will do the same. Mizaistom says "That would be nice." And that's the chapter. So, we have a repercussion of Gon's actions and wondering what he will do now. We have Ging who seems to know everything abotu Pariston's plans and Pariston who may actually hate somebody (A.k.a. Ging). We have the Prince, who doesn't seem to be that much of an appealing character (though, by the describtion he gave of those ladies, neither were they). And we have the Beyond who is now under contract from the Zodiacs and Kurapika who will hopefully not have to take the life of anybody who isn't a member of the Phantom Troupe. Oh, and there's no chapter next week. Darn it, Togashi. It's too soon for another hiatus! Work, darn you! Oh well, I don't mind there not being a chapter next week. I probably wouldn't be able to read it until the next week anyway. Anyway, leave your thoughts on the chapter below. EDIT: I feel a little stupid for missing this, even though it was kind of obvious. Anyway, it appears that the reason the Prince was in the shower was because he was washing the blood off of him. Whose blood? Well, it would seem that it was the blood of the two ladies from the club. I have no idea why he would want to go all Hannibal Lechter, but it would seem that the Prince is not "that much of an appealing character", as I had stated previously. He is, in fact, not an appealing character and we can only wonder what Togashi has planned for him. Will he be another Meruem? Or will we constantly want to see him get his commupance? We can only wait. Category:Blog posts